Broken Bonds
by Aaika
Summary: Lucy is a high school students along with her friends. Shes left broken hearted and Shattered as she watch the person she cares about the most, Love someone else. Ignored, shouted, blamed, replaced and betrayed was all she felt. Can she and her friends find their way out of the darkness. Or will they find a way to fix their Broken Bonds
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i hope you enjoy this fanfiction. And don't worry this is 100% Nalu!~ Enjoy~**

"How long has it been now?..." I looked up and saw a sight that made my heart stop beating and world freeze. I winced as i looked away from them, as the the tears in my eyes threatened to fall out. It's almost been 4 months since Natsu announced that he and Lisanna were going out.

Let me introduce myself, My name is Lucy Heartfillia.I am a student at Fairy Tail High, and my seven best friends are Levy, Erza, Juvia, Mirajane, Wendy and Carla. If you're wondering who the seventh one is… take a wild guess.

I looked up, feeling someone patting me on the back and several cries around me. "Lu-chan…" Levy choked out as she immediately embraced the blonde into a hug. The others around her also join in the hug making the poor blonde shocked.

" It must be hard for you Lucy but…." Erza said as she tried to hold her tears back and tightened her grip around the blonde. "Sometimes…." Juvia cried as she shook uncontrollably . "It's good to let your feelings all out." Finished Wendy ,Carla and Mirajane choking on their sobs as they tried to find air into their lungs.

That's when Lucy broke down…

Her voice cracked as she let out a heart breaking cry as she held her friends. They held on to tightly because right now she looked so fragile yet so broken.

Lucy and her friends cried for quite a while as the bell signaled them it was lunch. They all looked up to see everyone around the couple, showering them compliments on how they look so cute together. Lucy looked down as she felt her heart feeling very heavy and feeling light headed.

No one but her friends greet or talk to her anymore. So therefore she sit in the back corner of the class where it's dark so no one can see her tears of pain and betrayal.

She took a shaky breath and took up feeling a bit wobbly and smiled at her friends. " Thank you girls, for always being there for me!" she exclaimed as she bowed her head down in gratitude.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw her friends smiling with red puffy eyes and tear stained faces. " No need to thank us Lucy, you've helped us when we felt a familiar experience now it's time for us to take your role and look after you in your time of need" Erza said with a kind voice. Lucy smiled sadly at her friends, they've felt the same pain as she did, but she only felt it harder than her friends.

Sighing she picked up her bags and said " Let's go grab some lunch girls...and sleepover at my house tonight so we can get our mind of them.. and spend more time with each other." Lucy said with a much happy aura around her.

Her friends stared at her eyes wide as they cheered for the event that's taking place. She smiled. She didn't like to see her friends cry just because of her problem but she knows that they just really care for her.

The room then fell silent….They all laughed at the looks on their faces, teasing each others appearance. " Hahaha Erza your eyes are so puffy" laughed out Levy "Me?! I think you should at your hair" Erza laughed as she slapped the desk in front of her. " What are you talki- Ahhhh!" Levy screamed at her reflection as she grabbed the mini mirror that Mira was holding and started fixing her hair.

The room filled with howls of laughter as tears began coming out of their eyes. Lucy took a deep breath and look at her friends " I haven't laugh that much in ages" she giggled as she saw Levy looking proud of herself for fixing her hair.

" Okay Okay, Let's go eat now" Levy squealed jumping up and down. "Yeah!" the rest of the group cheered laughing as they exited the classroom. As they walked down the hallway they bumped into people they really didn't want to see.

"Luce?..."

"Shrimp?"

"Juvia…"

" Oh Hi Erza"

"M-mira…"

" Oh no…." all the girls thought as they saw the people that caused them so much pain standing right in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy Pov:

My world stopped moving… I can feel the tears forcing to fall out of my eyes.. No I won't let them, he can't see me being weak like this….

"Oh...Hey Luce it's been awhile hasn't it?..."

"W- what?" I choked out as my voice cracked, i turned to look at my friends as they stood frozen and pale…. and the look in their eyes were familiar….. "Fear".

"Let's get going Natsu, Lisanna doesn't like it when you keep her waiting" Gray said as he gave Juiva a hateful glare, as the girl cowered down whimpering.

" It was nice seeing you girls, but we need to get going.." Jellal as he gave Erza a look of disgust before they started to walk.

"W-wait N-at-" was all I got to say say as he shook her off him. "Don't touch me!" he growled. I stared at him eyes wide and disbelief as my heart broke even more . His eyes.. that were once kind..loving..and caring are now replaced with Hatred, Annoyance, Anger and a hint of…. Disgust?...

"Tch let's going guys…" Natsu said as he walked right past the poor shocking me. We stood there for who knows how long… paralysed and broken… " I can't take this anymore…" i whispered in a shivering voice as a I ran down the hallway… I can hear my friends cry out my name along with their foot steps. I run up the stairs not knowing where i was going. I opened the door as the wind blew harshly knocking me of my feet.

I stared at the ground as the cold tears run down my face… " What did i do to deserve this!" I screamed out as I punched the concrete repeatedly as i sobbed.

" Why.. Why…. How…. Why…." i keep chanting as i lets out a loud cry.

"Lucy!" My friends yell as they grab my arms from making me do more damage to myself.

"That's enough Lucy…" Mirajane sobbed as she clutched onto my arm.

"Please stop Lucy, Were all in pain right now, but seeing you like this is making it worse! Please stop!" the girls nodded in agreement at Juvia's words as I slowly stopped struggling.

We slowly calmed down as 1 hour went past we heard an announcement on the school speaker.

"Attention all students, school will be cut short today, and there won't be any school for the next 2 weeks, please have a safe trip home and see you in the next 2 weeks". We all blinked in confusion then, laughed as we stood up.

"Let's go grab our food that we were meant to do before all of this happened!" Levy shouted as she waved her arms around like a crazy person.

" I agree, but first do you girls wanna buy some snacks for the sleepover tonight?" I suggested, You can't call this a sleepover without no food right?!

"Yes!" the girls all cheered as we exited the school building. As we were walking in a comfortable silence i notice something catch my eye. "What's that i blurted out pointing at the thing" They all turned to the direction i was pointing at. "Confetti?!" Wendy gasped as we all looked confused.

"Not only that but can you hear loud music?" Erza added in. Curious as cats. We followed the music to lead us to a street with stands and a parade. "WHAT!" we yelled as we saw people playing drums and trumpets marching down the street.

"Hello there!" I looked down to see a little with a flyer. "Enjoy your stay at the first Cultural Parade!" she smiled as her front teeth was missing. I smiled down at and took the flyer, as she skipped off to some other random group. " A Cultural Parade aye?" Erza said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh my.. Looks like all the shops have turned themselves into a Cultural supermarket or restaurant. " Wait look over there!" Levy exclaimed as she pointed to a shop that was all the way at the end of the street. "They're still normal!" i said with glee as the girls behind me cried waterfall tears of pride and relief.

As we squeezed our way through the crowd. I swear i felt someone glaring at me but i ignored it. " This is a cute shop" Wendy said as Carla nodded in agreement.

As we entered a brown haired woman walked up to us. "Hey anything i can help you with? My names Rebekah i own this shop" she smiled as she stepped aside so we could see what was inside. "Woahhh!" we said in sync amazed at her shop.

She a slushy machine with all the flavours with one side, Music centre on the other, a mini cake bakery,lots of limited edition snacks and lolli, movies and games to top it all up along with a dance floor in the centre of the room.

We didn't notice her staring but her question snapped us all of our trance. "Why were you girls crying?" she frowned. A sad smile appeared on my face as i stared at the floor she then clicked on quickly with her mouth forming a "o" shape.

She sighed as she said "I'm sorry for asking but… do you guys know a boy with pink hair?"

Our eyes snapped to her direction. "N-natsu?..." i said with a shaky breathe. How does she know him?! Why does she wanna know if we know him? More importantly… What does she want with him?...


	3. Chapter 3

"N-Natsu?" i asked in a shaky breath

'Oh yea that's the guy!" Rebekah said in a cheerful voice

"What business do you have with him?" Erza asked in a serious tone

"Oh, his girlfriend and her friends said to me that they'll pay later and they never did so now he's coming down here to pay for all of her stuff" Rebekah said in a annoyed tone. Wait... the way she said his girlfriend had some venom in it….could she possibly?...

"Um, i'm sorry to ask this but do you like hi-" Oh no why did i say that! That's so embarrassing she's probably going to hate me now!

"Actually no, I'm just a bit bothered how people these day's spoil their girlfriends too much when they don't need it" Rebekah sighed

As i opened my mouth to talk a cough interrupted me. Why did that sound familiar? As i turned around i saw something i wish i didn't see. I regretted turning around.

There stood Natsu with a annoyed look on his face glaring at us while Lisanna has a smirk on her face.

I stood there frozen. What do i do?! As i was about to step aside to him. He walked right passed me and bumped my shoulder along the way.

"Oh,Lucy how have you been?" Lisanna asked in a fake cheerful voice

I stared at the is she talking to me now? Out of all times….

"Grr…...See Natsu she's so mean she doesn't even say Hi to me!" Lisanna pouted as she cried

Natsu glared at me as he went to comfort Lisanna. That glare...can make a whole nation back down in fear…. And her tears…. They're all fake….

"Lucy are you okay?..." Levy asked

"Your crying again….." Juvia whispered

I touched my face as warm liquid fell from my eyes

"Ehh, I am? Oh silly me!" i laughed

"Lucy…" Erza said in a hushed tone

I gave them a smile, this smile has been with me all this time… but little do they know it's just a mask… and behind that mask is a girl that has been crying herself to sleep at night.

"Well i'm here to pay for my girlfriend so just take make my money" said Natsu in an angered tone.

"Thanks…..?" Rebekah said as she took the money.

"Well, we gotta get going!" said Lisanna cheerfully as she pushed Natsu out the shop.

Her personality changes so fast…..Does he really hate me…? Wh-

"Umm Hey i don't know her but i don't like her" Rebekah said in a annoyed tone.

I didn't say anything, i just stared at her and blinked a few times…

"Eh?" said Levy in a baffled voice

" I mean c'mon! Did you see that smug look she had on her face when she left the shop?!" Rebekah examined in a disgusted manner.

"Just ignore her... Lisanna and her friends already ruined our life….." Erza said as her voice became hushed on the last sentence.

"Well, i know we just met but when ever you girls need support i'll be here" Rebekah said

"Thanks" I whispered as the rest nodded and smiled….

"Neh~ Since there's this weird festival thing going on, how about i give you some of the things you want in this stop for free!?" Rebekah proposed.

"REALLY?!" we all yelled

"Yes really" Rebekah smiled "You have 15 minutes GO GO GO!~" Rebekah shouted.

"Oi,wheres Erza?!" Juvia exclaimed

"She's already at the bakery section where all the cakes are!" Mirajane giggled

"Ahhhh Erza is one step ahead of us, c'mon let's GOOO!~ Levy announced.

As we split of into the shop a small, ghostly smile appeared on face.

"Maybe….Just maybe…..Things will get better now….."


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that everything?" Levy asked holding her bags of snacks.

"Yup!" said Juvia smiling. "Woooahh, you guys move fast! Haha!" Rebekah said looking impressed.

"Are you sure we don't need to pay for all of this?" Mira said in a guilty tone.

"I'm sure!" Rebekah said positively.

"Thank you, Rebekah" I said gratefully as i walked up to her and hugged her.

"O-oii!" Rebekah exclaimed shocked. "Haha! The expression on Rebekah's face is priceless right now!" laughed Levy.

"H-Hey!" Rebekah shouted but then joined in laughing along with Levy.

"Thank you once again!" I said as I pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you!" The rest of the girls all said in sync.

"Like I said, It's fine!" smiled Rebekah.

She's so nice...If only there were more people like this existed in the world.

"Should we get going...?" Wendy suggested quietly

My thoughts where interrupted from there.

"O-Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed "Thank you again Rebekah! We're going to head out now!" I said with a smile  
"Yeeesh! Enough with the Thankyous! Now go, have fun!"  
"Yes Ma'am!" We all yelled in sync and started laughing. I haven't smiled like this this in a while now...

"Last one to Lucy's house is a rotten egg!| Erza yelled running of with her mountain of cakes.  
"N-No fair!" Mira yelled as she chased after Erza

"Not if I get there first!" The others exclaimed with a competitive glint in their eyes and ran off.

Crap...I was the last one. "W-Wahh! Wait for mee!" I cried as I ran after them.

"Heh, what a lively bunch..." Rebekah said quietly and went back into the store.

 **~...~**

"I won!" Erza exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"N-No f-f-fair!" Levy panted  
"Yes f-f-fair!" Erza said teasing levy  
"O-oi! Don't mock me Erza!" pouted Levy

"Hahaha!" Laughed Juiva.

"Girls! Strawberry or Chocolate?!" Mira called from the kitchen

"Both!" they all yelled back in sync  
"Okay!~" Mira said as she giggled

"If I may ask, what is Mira making?" Juvia asked from curiosity.

"Cupcakes!" Wendy cheered as she clapped her hands.

"Ooh!" Juvia said excitingly

It's so nice to see my gals happy again after all the events that happened...we deserved this. All of a sudden a massive headache hit me like a truck. The sudden impact made me fall to my knees.

"Ouch..." I cried as I clutched my head looking down.

"Lucy, what's wrong?!" Lucy said shocked as she ran over to me.  
Everyone turned their head to the scene and rushed over with concerned expressions.

"I'm fine...Just a headache!"

"Please take a nap Lucy, I'll wake you up before movie night!" Mira said with a concerned tone.

"I-it's okay! Really!" I tried to convince slowly trying to stand up.

"No." Erza said pushing me down gently by the shoulders.

"Please get some rest, Lucy." Juvia begged.

To that being said everyone nodded.

"Fine...Wake me up though!" I pouted

"Yup! They all exclaimed.

With their support they guided me back to my room. Laying down on my bed staring at the ceiling , my mind began to drift off to the events of that day...

 **~...Past Event...~**

Lucy was walking in the halls of the school with her books in hand,alone. " Ah..I'm late again..." She said as she tried to walk faster. All of a sudden she then felt as if the air was knocked out of her along with a sharp pain on her back. She then opened her eyes to find herself face down on the ground. Lucy gasped and coughed for air as she looked up to see two girls and Lisanna in front of her.

"L-Lisanna...?" Lucy gasped out.

"Don't Lisanna me!" Lisanna growled as her expression darkened.

"You...YOU! I told you to not get close to Natsu...I get that your friends but I can't deal with this jealously anymore! You will pay for taking **MY** Natsu away from me you slut! Lisanna yelled

Lucy laid there looking shocked and scared. Before Lucy could say anything the two girls tied her hands back and taped her mouth closed. They then dragged her by the hair into the Janitor's closet.

"Let's start with that pretty skin of yours.." Lisanna said in a wicked tone. As soon as that was said the two girls and Lisanna herself started beating Lucy up. Punching, kicking, scratching and biting her arms, legs, stomach, back and face. Lucy cried and screamed in pain. Hot tears poured down her face as you could hear muffled screams and cries from her taped mouth. Lisanna then grabbed Lucy by her hair and punched Lucy directly in the eye. Soon afterwards she punched her eye, Lisanna picked up the bat and Lucy's head. Crimson blood dripped down her face as her hair was drenched in turning it from beautiful blonde to soaked red hair.

When they were done with Lucy one of the girls took Lucy's phone out from her pocket as Lisanna left the Janitors closet. Lucy was trying catch her breathe and tried to move her arms and legs but she couldn't feel them anymore...

Lisanna then came back adding make up of her face...She looked worse than Lucy. Lisanna's make it seem like she was beaten up with the bruises and cuts that she painted on her skin which looks extremely realistic. She then poured fake blood on her arms, legs and a bit on her head. The two girls then tied Lisanna up as Lisanna laid on the ground. Lisanna then started to fake cry. The girl holding Lucy's phone took a picture and said. "Sent to Natsu." She then put the phone back into Lucy's pocket. The two girls then forcefully pulled Lucy up making her stand.

A few seconds later they could hear faint running foot steps heading to the direction they were in. Lisanna had a evil grin on her face. "Don't get me wrong Lucy...I'm just taking back what's mine..hah.." She then started to "cry" again. "NATSUUU HELP ME! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Lucy looked at Lisanna in disbelief and shock. She tried to get out of the two girl's but every time she struggled they tightened the grip increasing the pain.

The door was then kicked down by a furious looking Natsu. "Natsu!" Lisanna cried. Natsu rushed to her side and untied her looking at her injuries horrified and raged... "N-Natsu! Lucy tried to kill me! She said she wanted you all to herself and told me to stay away from you! She even called me a slut and whore! When I told her I was just your friend she tried to murder me! Why Lucy..?! I saw you as my best friend!" Lisanna broke down in tears and cried into his chest. Natsu then turned his gaze to Lucy. "T-Those wounds on her a fake! She tried to act innocent by making it look like I did that to her! The blood is actually scented red paint! Please..! Believe me Natsu!" Lisanna sobbed. Lucy looked at Natsu in sadness and fear. She shook her and tried to speak but her voice was muffled.

"Get...her out of my sight.."  
"Uh..What?" One of the girls holding Lucy said  
"GET HER OUT OF MY DAM SIGHT BEFORE I MAKE THINGS WORSE!" He roared. Natsu...His eyes were filled with a burning fury,hatred,disgust and the intent to murder...

The two girls dragged Lucy out and threw her the bathroom. "Serves you right." They both said and left Lucy on the bathroom floor. Lucy cried and screamed from the pain...not because of the physical pain. It was because her heart was being torn on the inside.

"LUCY!"  
"AHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed and jolted up

"Gosh! I've been calling your name for a while now! You're a heavy sleeper you know!" Levy pouted putting her hands on her hips.

"A-Ah sorry.." I stuttered.

"Lucy?! What's wrong you're crying!" She said in shock and worry.

"Eh..?" I touched my cheeks to feel the warm fluid.

"Oh don't worry! I accidentally poked my eye earlier in my sleep haha...~"

"Uh...Huh..." Levy said in an unsure tone\

"Anyways, let's go! The others are waiting for us!" Levy cheered as she gently took Lucy's hand and took her to the living where everyone else was.

Wiping away her tears with her spare hand she forced a smile.

"Soo...what are we watching?!~" Lucy asked

As soon as she said that an evil smile stretched across all their faces.

"Hehe..." They all giggled.

Oh dear...


End file.
